Donkey Kong Country
by Master Pencil
Summary: My written version of the Kong's first adventure on the SNES.
1. Chapter 1 A Dark, Stormy Night

**Donkey Kong Country**

**By Master Pencil**

A storm was raging upon an island, the rain crashing onto the treetops and the lightning slicing trough the sky. The wind was shoving the trees, ruffling their leaves and blowing debris around the beach. At this time, the sky would normally be filled with stars and calm, but tonight the thick, dark clouds stood firm in intent to drench the island. No normal, smart monkey would stay out in all of this, except for a chimp named Diddy Kong that stood outside a cave under a tree house, looking around the area frightfully.

"Why did DK put me out in a night like this?" he whimpered as the wind continued to blow, making a whistling sound that scared him even more. He tried to remain calm, but all the noise really made it hard for him.

"I must protect the bananas," he reassured himself.

Suddenly, he thought he heard a noise among the bushes. His fear spiking up, he tried to ignore it, but the sound returned a minute later.

"Alright, who it is?" he asked in a half-hearted attempt to be stern. Nothing answered, but he thought he saw piercing, reptilian eyes gleam at him.

"Kremlings," he muttered.

He attacked the bush, but was immediately pinned down by scaly hands. They meanly laughed as a kremling with a hard hat named Klump appeared to smile mischievously at him, his figure darkened by the dark of the night.

"Well if it isn't Diddy!" he laughed as he struggled frantically to escape their grasp. "Only Donkey Kong could put some wimp like you out here in all the big, nasty rain, bring him here!" The kremlings stuffed Diddy inside a barrel, and Klump threw him deep into the jungle, out of sight.

"To the banana hoard!" he ordered. They scurried away with their carts into the cave, where they saw huge piles of bananas that reached all the way to the ceiling. Taking a cart with them, they stuffed as many of the bananas as they could in those carts. It would take a couple of hours until they were done, and not a single banana was lying on the ground. So they left the cave exhausted until the cold rain woke them right up again as they ran back into the brush.

When morning arrived, it was like the storm never happened. The trees and plants were obviously soaked, but it was back to business for the animals. An old ape named Cranky Kong was busy minding his own business until he saw tracks in the ground.

"What the, how did mine carts get out of the caves?" he complained.

He followed them to the banana hoard, his crankiness increasing with each step.

"That better not be what I think it is," he grumbled.

Sure enough, when he entered the cave, he saw the evil of last night. The main ape himself, Donkey Kong, was busy sleeping like he was in a very happy place, until Cranky arrived with an ominous smile.

"Donkey Kong," he said surprsiely sweetly. He slowly woke up and stumbled out of his bed.

"What Cranky?" he asked.

"There's something I'd like to show you," he told him as he casually walked away.

Confused, he followed him to the banana hoard, and he saw the evil deed. Part of him wanted to scream with sheer terror, and part of him wanted to cry with woe. Cranky continued smiling at him, and DK only glared at the sight before him.

"What's so funny Cranky?" he asked darkly.

"Oh nothing, I just wondered why you would forget to guard this place like you were supposed to," he said.

He shook his head and said, "Didn't I tell you I allowed Diddy to help guard it yesterday morning?"

Cranky walked away to see the tracks lead to the jungle.

"Well, I thought you would know Diddy doesn't like big, scary storms," he told him. Donkey Kong jumped outside and ran off to the jungle.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" he asked crankily.

"I'm going to get those bananas back!" he vowed. He ran off toward the jungle, a burning sensation in him to get his favorite snacks back and knock those kremlings senseless.


	2. Chapter 2 Kongo Jungle

The jungle was alive with life. The birds were calling to each other, the monkeys were chattering, and the jungle was as calm as it can be. But Donkey Kong burst through the brush with strong determination, for he had to save Diddy Kong and find those bananas before… he tried not to think about it. All he cared about for now, was to find his friend, and to his surprise, he found the same barrel the kremlings stuffed Diddy into was lying on the ground not that far from the tree house. Of course, he didn't know this, because he picked it up and tossed it right at the tree. It burst into pieces, and Diddy fell on the ground all dizzy.

"Whoops," he muttered in embarrassment.

Diddy tried to pull himself together and stared at who it was that dazed him.

"DK, that was rough," he barely spoke out.

"What happened?" he asked.

When he remembered, he sadly crept to the ground.

"It's all my fault," he whimpered. "I never expected kremlings to come out, especially in a storm." Donkey Kong looked at him solemnly.

"That's alright buddy, you know how sneaky those stupid crocodiles are," he told him.

Diddy was glad he was not mad at him, and he began to feel stronger.

"Let's go take those kremlings down big guy!" he exclaimed as he ran off deeper into the jungle.

"Wait for me!" he called as he tried to hurry up. "It sure sucks to be big and slow."

Since the Kongs knew so much about the island they call home, Donkey Kong predicted they would reach the kremling stronghold in no time. But he also knew that Donkey Kong Island was no walk in the park, especially the higher someone goes into the infamous Gorilla Glacier, the highest point of the island. But for now, they had to traverse the Kongo Jungle, with all its lush jungles and caves that housed many of the islands dastardly critters. But they were little match to the Kongs, who easily jumped on Gnawtys, Neckys, and lone Kritters that got in their way. They soon came up to a strange box in the jungle clearing with a rhino silhouette on the side.

"Let's see how Rambi's doing," Donkey Kong said as he smashed the box open.

Rambi the rhino looked around alert.

"Oh, hi Donkey Kong, you woke me up pretty good there," he told him.

They hopped on his back and he knew exactly what they wanted him to do.

"Here we go!" he grunted as he charged through the brush. Enemies that were too ignorant to see him coming were knocked beside senseless.

"Maybe we should go to Cranky's Cabin," Donkey Kong suggested.

He was standing right there all amused as they came to visit.

"Gee, I would have gotten here an hour ago from your place!" he told them.

"Oh no you don't Cranky, we want some advice on our adventure, not lectures on the past or bragging," Donkey Kong said irritably.

"Well it's true! Video games are just not like the old days anymore!" he complained. "Back than, all we had were three lives and three continues, and the only thing that sucked was getting to the end and having to start all over!"

Diddy rolled his eyes and Donkey Kong waited impatiently.

"The thing with you kids is that you're too soft! All these beautiful graphics make my eyes water!" continued Cranky.

Donkey Kong had to talk.

"Oh come on, you know you can play those games and feel good about it," he said.

Cranky only stared at him unimpressed.

"Donkey Kong, I never was really good since that time on the construction site," he told him. Diddy thought about something.

"Wait, what ever happened to your big, strong muscles?" he asked.

"Getting old sucks," he answered.

For a minute there, Donkey Kong imagined himself becoming old and all skinny. He shuddered at the thought, and Cranky finally blurted

"Anyway, I hear there's a huge pile of bananas over at the corner of Kongo Jungle," said Cranky.

The Kongs hurried to the place where Cranky guided them to, and sure enough, a huge pile of bananas were all piled up to look like an entrance into a cave.

"Something doesn't feel right here," Donkey Kong said as he eyed the many piles of bananas around them.

Suddenly, stupid sounding giggling started up from behind a big pile, and a giant Gnawty known as Very Gnawty jumped out and sprang at them. Donkey Kong immediately jumped off his back, and the two of them continued to fight it out until Very Gnawty became hyper and jumped around the place frantically. Diddy tried to watch his actions, and he timed his jump to land squarely on his green back. Very Gnawty stopped and shook a little before he was finally down.

"Way to go Diddy!" Donkey Kong cheered as they gave each other a high five.

"We better head on over to Monkey Mines," he said as they looked out into the wide open area that led to the rocky land where the mines were located.

"Well DK, let's go," said Diddy.

As they made their way toward Monkey Mines, there was a very distant ship on the horizon of the ocean that the Kongs didn't see, which had a white mast with a black symbol that was too far to see. Whatever it was, it was staying put, as if whoever was sailing it was waiting, just waiting for something to happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Monkey Mines

As the Kongs entered the first mine, the dark environment and narrow walkway gave the place a creepy feel. But it was the only way the two of them could cross the land, so they continued down the path until they saw another box, this time with a frog picture. Donkey Kong busted it to reveal a giant frog with extremely long legs. "Hi Winky, been in your box long?" he asked. "I need to stretch my legs" Winky groaned. So the Kongs hopped on his back, and the frog happily started jumping down the walkway, a perfect weapon against the kremlings that were blocking their path. "You'll need to be careful around these parts" Winky warned them. "Even though this area is short, there are some really bad caves when you get deeper." That made Diddy a little nervous, but Donkey Kong still had that large determination in him to take any risk.

They would soon reach a part of the mines that made them both smile. It was a big area that was known for the mine cart rides that were dangerous and fun at the same time. So they stuffed themselves in, and the cart speeded down the old rail to where they were quickly approaching a hole. "Let's get this right!" Donkey Kong said excitedly. At the same time, they both jumped up in the cart to cause it to jump the hole, avoiding falling into the abyss. "That felt cool!" Diddy said half amazed and half excited . "Yeah, well there's plenty more" DK said as he looked concerned at all the holes and impossible twists and turns of the track ahead. With their quick thinking and sharp actions, they made the cart jump many of the holes, and just when they felt they were almost clear, they saw Krashs coming. They jumped over them, and dashed inside an exit to stop safely to continue.

Once they cleared a cave full of springs that Winky helped guide them through, they reached the caves that he warned about. The mine was shrouded in mist, and what made it unnerving for the Kongs was the dead silence besides the very faint noises of water dripping. Creeping quietly through the creepy place, they could hear the shuffle of feet not far from them. They lay low underneath to see a pack of red eyed kremlings with rough scales called Rock Krocs running back and forth with fast speed. "I don't think we want to get their attention" Donkey Kong said. He looked up to see a barrel with ON in the front. He jumped up and slapped it to cause bright lights to flash on, startling the Rock Krocs to curl up into the shape of a rock. "Hurry Diddy!" he called to him as they ran through the area before the light turned off. They continued to slap the barrels so they wouldn't see them, and the light went off just before they reached the exit. A Rock Kroc spotted them and charged, but they managed to jump over to escape the station.

When they left the mines behind, they found themselves in the mist of ancient ruins. "We should be almost done" Diddy said hopeful. "Well, unless… But DK was cut short when a pink gnawty rolling inside an enormous wheel was spinning towards them. They dashed off into the ruins as the giant stone wheel chased them with a playful, yet devious intent of catching them. The Kongs swung on ropes to escape, and the Gnawty wheel stopped just before falling off into the deep hole. "We just never get a chance to rest don't we DK?" Diddy asked him. Suddenly, a nut fell right next to him, and they looked up to see a mischievous Necky packing nuts with his wings. "Run Diddy!" Donkey Kong cried frantically as the Necky unloaded on them with tons of nuts. Without Winky, they couldn't reach the naughty vulture, so they continued to where they had to escape another Gnawty wheel again, and once they lost it, they finally got their rest.

The next hideout of bananas was upon them when they arrived to fight the monster guarding this one. "I could use some of these" Donkey Kong said as he stared hungrily at the huge piles. "Why didn't you eat the ones back there?" Diddy asked. But once DK tried to grab some bananas, a huge beak snapped out above to scare the day lights out of him. It gave a huge Necky screech as the head appeared to reveal a Super sized Necky. The monster began to shoot giant nuts out of his mouth that bounced across the ground. Diddy saw a tire in the ground, and he got an idea. Once Master Necky paused to reload his nut ammo in his mouth, Diddy sprang up on the tire and jumped on his hard beak. Surprised, he shot many more nuts at both of them, and Donkey Kong had enough time to jump right on top of his pink head. Now in trouble, Master Necky shot many of the nuts at him, and Donkey Kong delivered the final blow right on his head again. Stunned, his massive head crashed onto the ground and he lied there seeing stars. "Good thing he didn't use the rest of him!" Donkey Kong laughed.

On their way to Vine Valley, they again didn't see the shape on the water, now getting just a little closer to the island for its unknown intent.


	4. Chapter 4 Vine Valley

Vine Valley was different than the other lands on Donkey Kong Island. What made this area different from the others was that it was a temperate region with forests, and it was also the roosting place for Neckys. So that was why the Kongs were careful exploring the first forest of the valley, because they knew those dangerous vultures were going to show up eventually.

"I think I hear flapping wings," Donkey Kong said as he heard a far off noise coming from a crevice. They looked to see a small flock of them staying put over the hole like they were waiting for something.

"What's up with that?" Diddy asked him.

But DK was already charging at them, so Diddy had to catch up with jumped in the air, and bounced off their backs to reach the other side as they screeched into the hole.

"That was cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Neckys are just dumb like that," he told him.

So they continued down the path, the large green trees surrounding them with the noises of many birds that gave the place a very wild feel. Mini Necky was one of the wildlife they ran into. Although it was small, it could shoot nuts out of its mouth just like any normal Necky. However, since it was so small, it was merely a push over for both of them.

"Not so hard for now," Diddy said relived.

"For now," Donkey Kong replied.

Later, they climbed up a special staircase deep in the forest that led to the dark dwellings of Tree Top Town. It was old and abandoned, now infested with Gnawtys and Kremlings. The Kongs had to be careful here, because the rickety, old wood that made up the bridges and balconies were just a little unstable.

"This place is spooky," Diddy whispered as he looked around the shadowy residence.

"Well look at that, barrel cannons!" Donkey Kong said as he pointed at the line of floating barrels spaced out across the large expanse.

"Oh no, I'm still shaking over Barrel Cannon Canyon," Diddy mumbled as he pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Yeah, there may have been some close calls with those pesky Zingers, but it's not so bad here," he said as he positioned himself to jump inside.

"And it's always packed," Diddy grumbled as he joined him inside.

The cannon began to move up and down before aligning itself with the other, when a loud boom shot the Kongs to the next one. And once they cleared the pack, they found themselves closer to the end.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" DK said to him. But he turned to see Diddy lying on the balcony all dizzy.

"Rolling in midair constantly does things to you," he moaned.

Now that they passed the forest part, they were now in the small jungle that would lead to the sea. But before they could enter, they saw a booth were Candy Kong was waiting for them.

"Hi honey kongs! I have some delicious shakes for you to drink!" she said to them.

"Cool! Do you have banana shakes?" he said in surprise.

"You bet honey, come and get it," she beckoned.

DK grabbed the shake and chugged it down, relishing in the creamy shake that cooled his tongue.

"I love you Candy!" He dropped the coconut cup in shock.

"Ah ha! I got you now!" she cried. But they were gone half way through her sentence.

"Ah… Well… Maybe if I used one of those love barrels," she mumbled.

Among the treetops, the Kongs were riding on the back of an ostrich named Expresso as they were escaping form Klap Traps that were snapping at Expresso's heels.

"Quick! Jump in that hole over there!" Donkey Kong cried as Expresso darted for it.

But once they got in, they found themselves surrounded by Kritters.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Diddy.

They jumped out just as they were about to strike, and they soon saw a line of barrels coming their way. Expresso jumped over each one until they saw who the barrel thrower was. It was a mean looking ape called Manky Kong that showed his big, shiny teeth at them. But Expresso just flapped his wings over him as they saw the cave ahead.

"If that didn't give me a workout than nothing will!" Expresso gasped.

Even though the other banana piles were easy to reach, this one was on an island. So the Kongs had to reach it by swimming underwater past Clam City, a bay that was known to house many Clambos. But now that they were underwater, they found help by the big swordfish Enguarde to fight off piranhas that would often swim around the waters.

Suddenly, pearls were being fired from all the corners, and they looked around to see the giant clams firing at them with their angry eyes glaring at them and making shutting noises between each fire. Hurrying to dodge them, they couldn't fight the creatures since they were untouchable. So Enguarde transported them through the coral maze, while the Clambos kept firing ruthlessly.

Finally, Enguarde saw land, and hurried to it so the Kongs could safely jump out onto a delicious pile of bananas. They ate a dozen or so before their next big fight.

As the Kongs stared in awe at all the bananas, they heard a low, buzzing noise filling their ears that echoed throughout the place.

"That can't be good," Diddy whimpered as the deep buzzing became louder.

Around the corner came a huge Zinger with a massive stinger and spines across its back that gave it an intimidating look. Its huge eyes were now fixed on them, and both Kongs sprinted to each side of the battlefield as Queen B swooped at them.

Like magic, they saw a lone vine barrel standing around, and Donkey Kong picked it up to heave it at the queen. She was knocked beside, and turned red with fury as she began to swoop relentlessly at him, trying to stab him with the stinger. But she calmed down, and Diddy grabbed a barrel to smack her again. Now furious, she bobbed up and down toward both of them, getting so riled up that the queen stopped to attack more slowly to regain energy. So Donkey Kong toke this golden opportunity to grab another barrel that appeared like magic to send her flying into a pile, where she was all crumbled up in defeat.

The Kongs began the trek up the mountain, still not seeing the ship getting even closer to the island. Now the symbol on the mast of the ship was becoming reptilian.


	5. Chapter 5 Gorilla Glacier

The Kongs knew Gorilla Glacier was upon them when the freezing cold overcame them. The snow began to appear, and they found themselves in a frozen wilderness that seemed so still and so calm, that all they could hear were the sounds of Necky wings flapping. So they continued down the path, carefully watching their surroundings as they explored the place.

"It's so quiet," Diddy whispered as the snow covered area was as quiet as can be.

But as they continued down the path, it started to snow, and the Kongs began a slow but steady dread.

"Hurry Diddy, its coming!" Donkey Kong called to him as he raced down the steep hill onto a flock of Neckys.

They jumped across them as the snow began to slowly increase, and they blasted through the barrel line to fall onto a snow covered hilltop. The mountain outline began to white out, the snow becoming so thick that the Kongs could barely see the oncoming blizzard.

"Just keep moving!" DK said as the snow was now dropping harshly onto the ground and sticking to the Kong's brown fur to slowly turn them into Yetis. Diddy followed Donkey Kong into the next line of barrels, but they incorrectly fired the cannon to where they were heading toward the white abyss. But luck just met them as they unbelievably entered a hidden barrel to be launched across the white expanse, the snow breezing past them, to arrive at the foot of an igloo. The Kongs wasted no time dashing inside.

They explored down the igloo for a long time until they found themselves in calm again. Now they stared at the prettiest sight, the ice caves of Gorilla Glacier. The place had a gleaming beauty to it that brought the Kongs back to sanity again. But once they saw the ropes of this cave, they felt curious.

"Looks slippery," Donkey Kong said. He jumped onto it and was sliding down the rope uncontrollably. Diddy followed him, and they found themselves staring at an Army. It rolled into a ball, but Donkey Kong's sheer weight knocked it out easily. So now that they stared up at the rope, the Kongs thought they were trapped, but once Diddy tried climbing it, it sent him all the way back up, dodging a bunch of Zingers. Even though it was complicated, they eventually mastered the technique, and were up upon the blizzard again, now using regular ropes to swing to another cave that led somewhere underground.

The cave led them to a large underground lake, and they swam in the water to find themselves in a large maze of coral. Swimming around the area, they had to avoid several jellyfish named Squidges that were moving across the waters, and they doing fine until they passed a Croctopus hiding in the ceiling, its angry eyes fixed on them. Donkey Kong turned just in time to see it chase them as it spun around like wheel, its tentacles spinning around like blades. With looks of fright, they swam hard and away, trying to keep their distance from the dreaded animal. Once they lost it, sharks named Chomps attacked them, but they left them as they swam around a bunch of tight corners. They would soon have to escape several more Crocotpuses, but they eventually reached the surface to find themselves in a regular, old cave.

The thing about this cave though, was that it was very dark.

"I see a box over there!" Diddy told him as he pointed at another box with a parrot picture on it.

Donkey Kong smashed it open, and a very bright light revealed a whole line of tricky holes, flaming oil barrels, and tons of Kremlings.

"Wow," Donkey Kong said, relived that he didn't walk further.

"Squawk, I'll help you two through this cave!" he said as he guided them deeper.

Some of the jumps were tricky, and the Kongs had to pack through tricky areas until they were nearing the end of the short cave.

"Squawk, that was a good three minutes to see you all, good bye!" he called as he flew away.

"So soon," said Diddy with disappointment.

The next banana pile was soon upon them again, and both of them wondered something.

"I wonder how these bananas are still good in all this cold and snow," Donkey Kong said.

He didn't have time though, for once again, stupid sounding giggling filled the hair as a giant, pink Gnawty revealed himself as Really Gnawty. However, the Kongs thought this would be an easy victory for them, but once Donkey Kong jumped on his back, he began to jump high in the air to try to pounce on him.

"Whoa!" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

He than began to jump around the battlefield with long leaps, until Diddy struck his blow. He resorted back to high jump attacks, but none reached Diddy, since he was so good at dodging. Donkey Kong smacked Really Gnawty right in the head just as he was coming back, and he jumped wildly at him until he went back to long leaps and pounces, which Diddy used the time to deliver the blow to stop him once and for all.

"He made the other one look sane!" Donkey Kong said as he stared at the now knocked out Really Gnawty.

"Yeah, but he was still no match for us," Diddy said triumphantly as he walked away.

On their way down the mountain, they finally saw the ship on the ocean.

"What's a ship doing here?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Well… it's a Kremling ship!" Diddy said as he pointed at the mast that showed a Kremling head with cross bones.

"Oh, it's probably just a big boat their using to try to go around the island with, no big deal," replied Donkey Kong as he continued to the factories on the foot of the mountain.

Diddy dropped the topic toward the factories, where smoke stakes were a sign of technology only Kremlings could make.


	6. Chapter 6 Kremkroc Industries Inc

It was like entering an unknown, nasty world. The air was very unclean, the ground was barren and dead, and the sky was a sick brown. The Kongs stared at it all with disgust, and they entered one of the first factories to see another unpleasant site. Machinery and oil drums were lying around the factory interior, and chains hung from the ceilings as they walked on the smooth, metal floor.

"I don't like this place," Diddy told DK as the dark, metallic surroundings were getting to him.

"I don't either," he replied with discontent.

"Kong alert!" a Kritter called out, but they bounced off an oncoming pack of kremlings like trampolines as they raced through it all. The kremlings persecuted them until they left the factory.

Racing through the caves, they rode on coal elevators as they had to get through many kremlings and orange and black snakes called Slippas that eventually led them to a large sickly green pond.

"We have to go through that?" Diddy asked.

Donkey Kong nodded as he took the plunge, and Diddy slowly joined him. The water felt cool and slimy as they stared around the green environment.

Fish were busy darting around, but what spooked them most were spiky wheels that swung in the water. But as they tried to meander through the wheels, they found holes where they toke the time to swim in just as one came near. And after passing a huge school of fish, they found themselves back on land.

After riding another mine cart ride, they found themselves back in another factory. But this one had light issues, and with lights turning on and off every couple of seconds, the Kongs often stalled a lot. One second was a platform, black, a Kremling, black, and it came closer. But even with the confusing pattern, they managed to survive, and found the banana pile far off in the distance.

"You know… I wonder why they want our bananas," Diddy asked him.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to see their leader about that, wherever he is," Donkey Kong said as they approached the pile.

When they were upon the banana pile, they were surprised to see the bananas were still good after all this time in the rotten environment. But without warning, a huge oil drum appeared to crash in the middle, and it had skull and crossbones on its front. The giant Dumb Drum came up to crash down two times, but the Kongs were quick enough to avoid it. It rose in the air to spill out a couple of Slippas onto the arena. The Kongs quickly toke them both out, and so Dumb Drum summoned Kritters. They toke those out, and it used Klumps, and they were no match either. It used Klap Traps, which failed, and finally it tried to trick them with Armies, but Donkey Kong toke them both out. So Dumb Drum plummeted to the ground, where it burst into flames.

"So it does run out," DK said. "Hopefully Funky can come here quick to pick these bananas up before they spoil."

Glad to leave the filthy place, they were coming to Chimp Caverns until they saw that the galleon was getting very close to the island.

"Something's telling me their leader is there," Donkey Kong said as he pointed at it, his vengeance popping up again.


	7. Chapter 7 Chimp Caverns

Chimp Caverns was a complex place of many caves and mines that snaked throughout the inside of the island's big Donkey Kong head. Although it was short, it was also very dangerous, because of the untold amounts of traps that lay hidden in the dark corners of its bowls. The Kongs were now busy working out a moving platform that constantly needed fuel, which they got by nabbing fuel barrels to quickly pour inside the machine.

"Almost there…" Donkey Kong muttered as the exit sign was among reach.

Once the lights on the platform dwindled, they jumped off to enter the caves.

When they entered the green caves, they saw those same spiky wheels from last time now shooting back and forth and up and down the cave. So they carefully explored the cave by ducking and sliding at just the right moment, and they did see the Rambi box, but didn't want him to have the problems of dodging all the wheels with his bulky weight slowing him down. But they managed to pass the cave, and now entered a long misty mine with many Dumb Drums pumping fresh enemies out toward them. They sprinted through the mine, bouncing off on the enemies' backs and cleared the mine after dealing with the pesky Armies.

The Kongs were experiencing a time of confidence, since they thought Chimp Caverns wasn't going to be so bad after all. But once they entered a much darker mine, they quickly lost that feeling.

"This takes the cake for spookiest mine," said Diddy with dread.

Donkey Kong saw a on and off barrel. But before he could reach it though, an annoying pink Klap Trap jumped at them, but Diddy jumped higher than him to take it out.

"Klap Traps are harder here too!" DK said as he touched the barrel, causing the light to shine bright for a while.

They hurried through the mine, trying to slap the barrels as they avoided many attacks from the animals. The jumping Klap Traps were especially a pain, and they even had to avoid a barrel-throwing Manky Kong and a Necky that perched on one of the switch barrels. One pink Klap Trap tried to pounce on them before they could leave, but they rolled underneath him just as it jumped in the air to escape.

They arrived at the final banana pile.

"Come out big scary monster!" Diddy called to it.

It came right on cue, a huge purple Necky head.

"Oh no, it's daddy!" Diddy cried as Master Necky Sr. gave his battle screech.

His nut fire made the younger Master Necky's look like child's play, the Kongs had to dart this way and that to avoid them. Donkey Kong spied a tire, and jumped on it so he could land on his head. With a jolt, Master Necky Sr. fired an unrelenting load of nuts that didn't give them time to think other than avoid. It was Diddy's time to strike, and he tried to hide his weakness by firing aggressively at them until he had to rest. Donkey Kong toke this time to deliver a punishing blow. The jump on his head caused him to collapse on the floor, where he was seeing stars.

"Really, he should of used the rest of him" he told Diddy.

It was time. The ship was as visible as ever, and the Kongs came to Funky Kong's airport, ready for the final battle.

"Alright dudes, good luck with beating whoever that uncool dude behide all of this is," he told them.

He started up the Barrel Plane to fly them to the ship, and both Kongs stared at it, a determination and vengeance beginning to rise to unite the two in getting their delicious bananas back.


	8. Chapter 8 GangPlank Galleon

The Kongs jumped off the low-flying plane onto the deck of the ship. Surprised how quiet and empty it was with no Kremlings, they slowly walked up the deck. The door to the inside was there, but just as they approached it, a large Kremling slammed onto the deck from above. With his crown, red cape, and overall important looks, the Kongs knew instantly that he was the leader of the Kremlings.

"I am King K. Rool , the supreme commander of the Kremling Krew," he told them. "You must be the Kongs that I heard so much about."

Donkey Kong approached him with a nasty look.

"Why do you want out bananas?" he asked.

He chuckled at his irritation.

"If you must know, we toke your bananas in order to starve you!" he explained. "This island is ours now! We will run you and your kind off, and begin a new era of the Kremling Krew!" he boasted.

"I don't think so," Donkey Kong growled.

"Than prepare to be ROOLED!" roared the king.

He flung his crown at them, and Donkey Kong jumped over it to jump on his head. He dashed across the ship, each step he toke rocking it, and flung his crown again, when Diddy delivered his blow. With agitation, he dashed back and forth form one side to another, and flung the crown again that gave Donkey Kong the chance to jump off his green head again.

He jumped in the air three times before making an incredible leap all the way to the other side, which caused cannonballs to fall to the deck one by one toward the Kongs. They timed their dodge at the right moment to roll between them; the ship stopped bobbing violently to allow him to attack with his crown again, which allowed DK to jump on his back. He than leaped to the other side, where more cannonballs plummeted on the deck and the Kongs dodged with good accuracy. The crown was tossed again, and again Donkey Kong jumped on K. Rool .

So he caused more cannonballs to fall, and they once again avoided them for Donkey Kong to give the big blow that sent the king to the floor.

"We did it!" Donkey Kong cheered.

They were very happy about their victory; they couldn't wait to tell Cranky and friends the news.

"We make a great team!" Diddy said as they looked at their island in the distance.

"Yes we do," DK replied with a smile.

Kredits

Editor- Kritter

Reviser- Krusha

Publisher- Klump

Drafter- Rock Kroc

Pre-writer- Klap Trap

Author- King K. Rool

THE END?

"DK, watch out!" Diddy cried as the Kremling king sprang back to life.

He immediately got out of the way as he jumped on the place where he was. The Kongs were scrambling as he hopped across the ship, rocking it with each hop. King K. Rool turned around and flung his crown hard to strike Donkey Kong. He toppled overboard into the water.

"Oh no!" Diddy cried.

King K. Rool began to give a hardy laugh, and Diddy glared angrily at him. He sprang on the king's head, knocking him off guard. He hopped all over the ship, Diddy raced around to avoid him. Barely missing the tossed crown, he smacked onto his head with a hard force that made him a little woozy but still highly dangerous. He continued to hop around the ship, and once he stopped to fling his crown again, Diddy remembered what they did to him that dark, stormy night, and toke King K. Rool by surprise by slamming on him with every tiny piece of strength he could muster. He stalled for a few seconds, flinched, and crashed onto the deck, his crown falling to Diddy's feet as stars went about his head. It was over. Diddy looked over at the water with concern.

"Where are you DK?" he asked the water with worry.

"Right here," he answered.

Donkey Kong's reflection appeared in the water next to Diddy, and he turned to him with the happiest face.

"We did it!" Diddy cheered as they gave each other a high five.

"Ooooh... new era… my kingdom," King K. Rool mumbled.

"Get out of my island," Donkey Kong told him bluntly. "And take the Kremling Krew too."

And with that, they swam back to the island. They arrived at Cranky's Cabin, where he was surprisingly happy for a change.

"Who would have thought a little whippersnapper like you could defeat those good for nothing Kremlings? You've made an old ape proud!" praised Cranky to Donkey Kong.

Diddy was disappointed he didn't get so much attention, but he believed more than ever that he was going to be a big hero someday, and grow up to become a legend while Donkey Kong will be all old and skinny.

He smiled mischievously, until Cranky said, "Go look in your hoard, I think you'll be in for a surprise!"

They both dashed to the banana hoard to find banana piles that stretched to the ceiling. Donkey Kong gave a victory call as they both pounded their chests. Now their determination gave them a nice, delicious snack time. Many nice, delicious snack times.

The End


End file.
